prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC502
is the 2nd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 147th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Natsuki Rin becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis At first Rin thought Nozomi was kidding when she told her she can transform, but as Nozomi tries to convince her best friend to join her both girls are left remembering what brought them together in the first place. Summary Nozomi is excited to tell Rin about her transformation into a Pretty Cure, but Rin doesn't fully believe her at first. Nozomi offers to let Rin become a Pretty Cure too- but Rin leaves her hanging, still thinking its a joke. Later at School, Nozomi attempts to convince Rin that she is telling the truth but Rin brushes her off. As Nozomi tries to tell her, she is distracted by their new teacher, who she recognizes as Coco, who is going by the name Koji Kokoda. Once class ends she confronts him about it, and he explains that he has to reside close to Pretty Cure. As he goes on to explain what the Dream Collet is, and how it can grant any wish that you want, Rin is shown to be eavesdropping on them. He continues on to explain who Nightmare is. Meanwhile, Girinma gets in trouble with the Board of Directors for failing to capture the Dream Collet, and is sent back to Earth with renewed resolve. After hearing about the destruction of the Palmier Kingdom, Nozomi vows to gather four other Cures to fight and rushes off, leading him to give chase as Rin remains apprehensive. But upon witnessing him transform when he falls down the stairs trying to catch up with Nozomi, she is shocked learning she was being truthful- but she decides to leave. Meanwhile, Karen and Komachi come looking for Nozomi, investigating the destruction that went on in the school library the previous day but they are unable to locate her. Meanwhile, Rin reflects on her long friendship with Nozomi and rethinks her rejection of Pretty Cure, worried for Nozomi's safety. However, Girinma comes and attacks Rin, asking her where the Dream Collet is. Nozomi explains her friendship with Rin to Coco, and Coco describes Natts to Nozomi, and they talk about what it means to be best friends with someone but their conversation is interrupted by the appearance of a Pinkie. While they're chasing the Pinkie, they find Rin currently running away from Girinma. Worried for Nozomi's safety, Rin once again tries to convince her to just quit being a Pretty Cure, worried for her safety. Nozomi refuses, saying she must fulfill Coco's wish before transforming into Cure Dream as Girinma creates a Kowaina out of a lamp post. As a fight breaks out, Urara chases after the red butterfly that has appeared. While watching the fight, Rin admits that what she's really scared of is losing Nozomi. For her sake she vows to become a Pretty Cure as a means to keep protecting her, and called by her strength of friendship, the red butterfly lands on Rin's left wrist and forms a Pinky Catch. With her instincts guiding her, Rin transforms into Cure Rouge. Rouge manages to defeat the Kowaina, using Rouge Fire for the first time in combination with Cure Dream's Dream Attack. Girinma flees, and the two girls vow they will be together from now on. Nozomi also catches the Pinkie that they were originally chasing, making it the first of fifty-five. It is revealed that Urara was there watching the battle and learns of their identifies as Pretty Cure after they change back and chat about that happened. Now she has a lot of questions. Major Events *Kokoda Kouji becomes a teacher at L'École des Cinq Lumières to watch over Nozomi. *Coco reveals that 55 Pinkies need to be caught to utilize the Dream Collet's wish power and that his friend is resting in the Collet and can't be awakened until the five Cures are found. *Nozomi catches her first Pinky *Bunbee appears as a supervisor of Girinma in Nightmare working under Desperaia *Minazuki Karen and Akimoto Komachi gain suspicion regarding Cure Dream's first battle at the Library. *Natsuki Rin chooses to join Nozomi as a Cure, becoming Cure Rouge. *Urara sees Cure Rouge's butterfly and her first battle, discovering the existence of Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Kuriakuman Secondary Characters * Kasugano Urara * Akimoto Komachi * Minazuki Karen Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5